


Beautiful Morning

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: mating_games, Cover Art, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sex Toys, Wolf Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Werewolves, we’re not... <i>that</i> much like wolves.”</p>
<p>“No dick bones then? You mate more often than every winter? No ‘copulatory tie?’”</p>
<p>[fic + podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for mating_games @ LJ: Week 2 (The Beast Within)
> 
> Many thanks to Jinxy and MemeKon for gently talking me into posting; and Green for original beta.
> 
> Cover Art credit: [The Morning After](http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/view-image.php?image=56538&picture=the-morning-after)

[Or right click and save link to download MP3 from kiwi6.com](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/bhodm8z9wa/Beautiful_Morning.mp3)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:06:40  
Size: 6.27 MB 

  


_Stiles is zoning out_ in front of a documentary on gray wolves when a voice informs him, “We think of ourselves as wolves, but we’re actually more like humans when it comes to sex.”

Stiles only flails a little. He doesn't even fling his cereal anywhere. He just calms down enough to ask, “I didn't realize inviting you over meant you were going to barge in without even knocking.”

Derek levels an even look at him. Stiles clears his throat and starts again, “Not actually like wolves, huh?” Damn, he’d only turned it on for the noise.

“Werewolves, we’re not... _that_ much like wolves.”

“No dick bones then? You mate more often than every winter? No ‘copulatory tie?’”

“No Stiles, no knots or bones.” 

When Stiles pouts at him mockingly, Derek adds, dry, “But that does mean I can get hard before I stick my dick in things.”

Stiles almost chokes on his milk.

#

Stiles has been looking forward to days like today forever it seems. The passionate intercrural and frottage they’d been enjoying was great, but ever since Stiles felt comfortable enough to order his own sex toys, he’s been looking forward to all the anal he can get. His prostate is his friend.

Now that they’ve figured out what they like, both of them wanted to move into penetration. Stiles wants to stick things up his butt, and he wants Derek to be the one who puts those things there. Derek on the other hand--

Derek is full of wonder and joy at their experimentation. In the bedroom, Stiles isn't one for emotional games, just physicality and orgasms. He’s all about what feels good. This is a new approach to sex for Derek, and it is so good for him.

This is why Stiles is stepping out of the shower at 10 am intending to find out exactly what a werewolf cocksheath feels like on a werewolf. He can’t help but be excited because Derek’s enthusiasm is catchy. Stiles thinks it’s probably because it feels like a ‘safe’ choice for Derek, but whatever, he’s on board for Derek’s happiness.

Stiles had taken a lukewarm shower, trying not to be worked up too soon. He can’t help but start to harden at seeing the toy wrapped around Derek’s cock and balls and Derek’s bashfulness at being ready so fast.

Stiles just grins widely and flings himself across the bed. He scrambles onto his knees and wiggles his ass. He says as saucily as he can, “Come on, Derek.”

He can hear Derek stifle a laugh. Stiles jumps a little when Derek’s big hands land on his ass cheeks, but settles down when Derek leans in close enough Stiles can feel his breath across his ass and upper thighs.

He melts into the bed at the first tentative lick and lets Derek lick out his ass. He can hear Derek get worked up behind him, panting with arousal. He can feel Derek stop to calm down a bit.

Stiles exhales, “Want to lube me up, big boy?”

Derek’s only answer is the snap of the tube opening.

Stiles is loose from playing with a plug last night, so he lubes up easily. It still takes freaking _ages_ for Derek to line up and start gently rocking in. Derek easily sets a rhythm, but Stiles is looking forward to throwing him and his control through a loop.

The sheath is interesting, in a good way. It’s body warm and only slightly harder than Derek’s dick alone, and it’s a lot larger than most of Stiles’ toys. It makes the gentle thrusting almost hard to take, but Stiles just breathes out and takes it. Delicious.

When that steadiness gets monotonous, Stiles breaks out his new move. He backs up a bit and sits up. Stiles moves in for the kill, by stretching his arms up and snuggling in close.

Against the entire line of his collarbone, neck, upper arm and pit, Derek doesn't stand a chance. Instead of climaxing, Derek snaps. He grips Stiles’ neck with one hand, forcing him down. Derek starts fully fucking into Stiles, and his panting has picked up into a low level growl.

Stiles can’t do anything but take it. He can’t get away from Derek, from the pounding, and he likes it. He is helplessly reamed into an orgasm. Derek stutters, peaks, and is done.

Derek collapses, half wolfed out on him, and cuddles. It’s a beautiful morning.

###


End file.
